Lifeguard
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: For the Klaroline summer bingo event on tumblr. Will be three chapters. I'll leave it open for the month in case I do anymore for this series.
1. Lifeguard

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

**This is for the KLAROSUMMER BINGO event on tumblr and will consist of three parts.**

* * *

It's a formality, really, since everyone in Mystic Falls learns how to swim at such a young age. Most people are swimming before they learn how to crawl because everyone spends summertime at the falls, so having a lifeguard on duty is a formality.

She is there for show, and she knows it.

She does not expect to actually have to pull anyone from the water during her tenure as lifeguard. There might be a kid once in a while who tries to get around that wait after eating rule before sneaking back into the water, but most of the children know better.

What she expects is a very boring summer spent watching other people swimming. She expects to burn to a crisp and be eaten alive by mosquitos.

It's one of the worst possible jobs she could have gotten on her summer vacation, but she and Elena had gotten back late from school and been left with dreaded lifeguard slot.

She had been manning the falls for three days now, and unlike her best friend she didn't tan, so needless to say she was bored and very red. Red lobster had nothing on her skin.

She checked her watch and sighed; only three hours to go before she could go home and suffer in the A/C because she had already run out of Aloe, and so had the pharmacy.

Her eyes scanned the late afternoon crowd, a mixture of teens from the high school and their younger siblings. The sound of chatter and splashing reached her ears. Over to the left she heard a familiar shriek and saw Bonnie swing out over the water on a rope; she gritted her teeth: Bonnie didn't burn either.

The water settled as her friend's head broke the surface, but her eyes were no longer trained on the petite brunette – who she definitely was not going to talk to again until her sunburn went away – they were locked on a man near the water's edge.

She decided to let go of her vendetta against the 'sunburn challenged' and reached for her cell phone – tucked into the bag slung over the side of her tall lifeguard chair. Bonnie would have a better view, but Elena would have her phone nearby.

**Through the trees… is that who I think it is?**

Elena was just as bored as she was because the reply came back instantly.

**_Trees behind Bonnie?_**

**Yup**

She could see the brunette leaning forward in her own seat to peer through the trees, and she already knows what she sees.

**What's he doing here?**

**_Looks like he's sketching… I heard he and Cami broke up._**

**Why would I care about that?**

She could feel Elena's eyes on her in that knowing look her friend had, so she tore her eyes away from the swimming teenagers to glare at the brunette because she most certainly did not care about his relationship status, thank you very much, but the look on Elena's face is knowing.

**_I bet he's sketching you._**

**Don't be ridiculous. He's drawing the falls.**

**_If he wanted to draw the falls he'd come in the morning or evening when there's nobody here to block his view._**

She stole glances through the trees and made note of the way he was sitting.

**How do you even know they broke up?**

**_Certain fella told me._**

She really wanted to wipe that smug smile off her friend's face and maybe make her flush bright red; it wouldn't be a sunburn, but it would have been close.

**Would that certain fella have been Elijah?**

**_…_****_Maybe…_**

**Right… and did he say this in between kisses?**

The question had the desired effect in making Elena drop the topic.

She spent the next three hours in an attempt to ignore the blue eyes she knew were locked on her by watching the swimmers more closely than she had since her first shift.


	2. Sunburn

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

**This is for the KLAROSUMMER BINGO event on tumblr and will consist of three parts.**

* * *

His eyes narrowed when he looked up and found her gone from her perch. A line appeared between his brows and he straightened up, glancing around the deserted falls and jumped when he found her behind him with her annoyed look.

"There are laws against stalking you know."

"I have heard that," he closed his sketchbook and got to his feet, "so you probably shouldn't do it; seeing as your mother is the Sheriff."

"Me?" Her voice rose half an octave as she covered her heart with her hand.

"Don't play coy, love," he smirked, "I've felt your eyes on me all day."

She scoffed and wrinkled her nose, instantly she regretted the action when her hot skin burned. She really hated sunburns.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" She crossed her arms.

"Rebekah mentioned that you scored the coveted lifeguard slot…"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Caroline rolled her eyes. "And I don't mean here at the falls. I mean: what are you doing in town?"

"You always liked it before," he chuckled. He pulled out a green tube from his bag. "There was nothing tying me to Tulane for the summer and I thought you might need this."

She caught the tube, turning it over in her hands to read the label, and if her arms weren't so stiff she would have hugged him.

"What happened to Cami?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Broke up around New Years," he shrugged.

"Might want to change your Facebook status, then."

"Caroline Forbes," he gasped, "there are laws against stalking."

She huffed a small laugh and uncapped the tube, squirting a small amount of the tip of her index finger. She smoothed the green gel over the bridge of her nose and just held in her sigh.

"Would you like some help?" He gestured to her bare shoulders, taking back the tube when she passed it to him.

She turned around and lifted her hair, pulling the blonde strands into a high ponytail. Her head rolled forward and to the side as he began smoothing the sticky gel over her tight shoulders. The relief was instantaneous and she moaned.

"I think I love you," she hummed.

"This is rather sudden, sweetheart," he chuckled and smoothed the gel into her skin. "At least let me buy you dinner first."

"I so wasn't talking to you," she rolled her eyes.

"Then who were you talking to?" He looked around at the empty area when she turned around. "I'm fairly certain we're the only ones here."

"My one true love, of course," she smirked, plucking the tube from his hand, "aloe vera gel. No one will ever come between us."

"Now that sounds like a challenge," his eyes flickered over her quickly from sunburned nose to sparkly flip flops.

"Do you really think you could come between us?" She ran the tip of her finger over the tube.

"Will you afford me the opportunity to try?" He smiled hopefully.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips, tilting her head. "I don't think you could hold a candle to this relationship." She waved the tube.

Caroline gasped when his hand snaked out and caught her waist; it was an entirely different kind of burn as he rubbed small circles with his thumb over the black material of her swimsuit.

"You're probably right," he ran his finger over her shoulder, still sticky from the gel, "it would be a very different relationship."

"How so?" She leaned into his chest.

"Well," he smirked, "your current relationship cools your skin," he dropped his hand from her shoulder so his fingertips grazed her spine; he felt the shiver race after him. "Whereas I have every intention of setting you on fire."

Part of what drove her forward was the way they had been dancing around each other for years, but most of it was the fire he had already set beneath her skin.

The first kiss was tentative, but the second was full of heat. It was clashing teeth, waring tongues and fire beneath her skin. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her flush against his chest, as he backed her up.

She broke off with a gasp and gritted her teeth as her shoulders scraped the rough bark of the tree.

"Shit," he swore, pulling her back from the wood, "sorry."

"I think the aloe might be winning," she rolled her shoulders back, taking advantage of the break to catch her breath.

"Why don't we re-evaluate your stance after dinner?"

She tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Pick me up at 7."


	3. Campfire

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

* * *

Caroline stretched out her legs and clenched her fingers into fists to keep from scratching. She couldn't scratch because if she scratched she would scar and the last thing she wanted right now was scars.

She eyed the patch of skin at the small of his back when he bent over to blow on the tiny spark he had just spent the last few minutes coaxing to life. She had to admit the view was pretty awesome, and that if they were alone and she wasn't so pissed off about the mosquito bites littering her legs she might have done something about it.

"Wasn't it a little early in our relationship to suggest an activity that could potentially end our relationship?" She tilted her head.

"So, you admit this is a relationship?" Klaus glanced over his shoulder.

"Not for much longer if you don't get that fire going," she countered.

"Might I suggest a lighter?" Elena moved around the circle and sat beside Caroline. She lifted one corner of her plaid blanket for her friend to scoot under, "before your girlfriend leaves you for someone that can actually keep her warm."

"I don't need a lighter," Klaus grumbled.

"You'd have to be a good lover," Caroline turned her head, holding the edge of the blanket closed and leaning into Elena for warmth.

"I'm excellent," she smirked.

"You know my rules Elena," Caroline grinned, "I need at least three references or a demonstration of abilities."

"We're in the middle of nowhere with no cell reception, so I'm kind of limited to one reference," Elena looked over her shoulder to where the screen door was sliding open. "Elijah," she called, "tell Caroline how amazing I am in bed."

Elijah took a seat on Elena's other side, and cast a questioning glance across the circle where Kol was sitting with Bonnie.

"Caroline's threatening to leave Nik for Elena because Elena can actually keep her warm," he explained.

"No, no, no," Caroline wagged a finger, "I'm still waiting on the references before I make my official threat." She leaned forward to look around the brunette. "Well?"

"I'm torn," Elijah hummed and eyed the girls. "On the one hand it would be very amusing to watch you leave my brother for Elena," he glared when Kol coughed 'arousing', "but on the other hand: that's my girlfriend, so…"

"If it helps I'm very open to sharing," Caroline smirked.

"Oh, well in that case," Elijah smirked, "yes she's excellent." He laughed, catching the marshmallow Klaus threw at his head.

"That's only the one reference though," Caroline pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Looks like we'll have to get physical," Elena giggled. She let the blanket fall open and trailed her fingers up Caroline's thigh causing the blonde to shiver.

"Still think you don't need a lighter Nik?" Kol smirked, eyes flickering between the blonde and brunette across the unlit fire.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, Gilbert," Klaus snatched the offered lighter from Bonnie.

"Then get the fire going, Mikaelson," Elena grinned.


End file.
